


Just This, On Your Best Linen

by shopfront



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: femslash10, Episode Related, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sophie couldn't help it, she screamed. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Parker asked, and snapped the bedside light on.</em></p><p>Post-the Boost Job, Parker finally makes the first move on Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This, On Your Best Linen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwiana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiwiana).



> Thanks to twtd for being a wonderful last-minute beta!

"You talked to Nate for me, didn't you?"

Sophie couldn't help it, she screamed.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Parker asked, and snapped the bedside light on.

"Dammit, Parker," Sophie snapped, both hands held to her pounding heart as she leant heavily against her bedroom door frame. "You can't _do that_!"

She was sitting cross-legged at the head of Sophie's bed. Her shoes were still on and pressing into Sophie's favourite quilt, Sophie couldn't help noticing.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be home."

Sophie let herself fall onto the end of the bed in a rather undignified matter, and waited for her heart to stop trying to deafen her.

"How long have you been waiting?" She finally asked, reaching down to take her shoes off.

"Oh, only a few hours," Parker answered dismissively, making Sophie gape a little.

"What have you been doing?"

Parker just frowned at her. "Sitting here? I like the dark."

"Likes the dark," Sophie muttered under the breathe, and let one hand drift up to rub at her temples. "You know, Parker, you're welcome to call me anytime. You don't need to…," she paused, and waved her hand around them, "wait."

"I don't mind!" Parker practically chirped in response, unfolding herself onto all fours and moving down the bed to sit next Sophie. "You didn't answer my question."

"I was a little preoccupied with being frightened half to death."

Parker pressed her lips together and her eyes skittered away from Sophie, immediately making her feel guilty for being snappish, and she leant across to nudge Parker's shoulder with her own.

"What was it, again?" Sophie asked, a little more gently.

"Whether you asked Nate not to be mad at me," Parker said, quietly, but she pressed back against Sophie and stayed there.

Sophie didn't respond immediately, just taking her time to think over her response and enjoy the warm weight of Parker, and the pleasure of being able to stretch her feet out of their heels.

"Do you think that Nate would pretend to not be mad, just because I asked him?"

"Maybe," Parker said even quieter, leaning more heavily against Sophie.

"This is Nate we're talking about," Sophie chided her as she shifted under the extra weight, wrapping an arm around Parker's shoulders and pulling her closer. "I doubt he could reign in his temper just on my say so."

"I know, I just…" Parker trailed off and turned into Sophie, letting her hair fall into her face. "The dark made me sleepy," she finally admitted, timidly.

"Then why don't you lie down," Sophie suggested with a smile.

"But I came to talk to you," Parker protested, but she didn't complain further when Sophie pulled away and gentle hands guided her back against the mattress.

"I'm not going anywhere, Parker. We can talk when you wake up."

Parker grumbled when Sophie stood up, but she didn't move while Sophie slipped off her jacket and wandered down the hall to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

When Sophie padded back into the bedroom, Parker had moved from a lump at the end of the bed to a lump curled up under the covers. Sophie smiled, and tiptoed about the room, unwrapping the towel from her hair and slipping on a nightgown, before lifting the covers herself.

It wasn't until she was settled, that she noticed the lump was shifting across the bed towards her in very small increments.

"Parker," she said sternly.

"…Yes?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip to smother a grin, and then pulled down the covers just enough to look Parker in the eyes.

"Come here," she said, and held her arms out. Parker crawled over in the flash, and before Sophie knew it -

"Oomph!"

\- Parker was very firmly wrapped around her.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Parker whispered against her throat. Sophie could feel her nose pressed into the curve of her neck, her hands holding tight to her waist, one of Parker's heels practically embedded in the back of Sophie's knees, and she couldn't help but chuckle fondly.

"Thank you for coming over, Parker," she whispered back.

"Are you sure Nate isn't mad at me?" Parker asked once more.

Sophie rolled her eyes and extricated herself just far enough to be able to tip Parker's head up and look in the eye. "I promise. Why are you so worried?"

"Well, because I figured if he was already mad at me to begin with, I probably shouldn't make it worse by doing this." Parker shrugged while Sophie's brow burrowed.

"This?" She asked, looking around the room. "I don't understand."

"Not this," Parker clarified, "_this_," and pulled Sophie into a kiss. It was just a chaste press of lips on lips, but she rolled them while they were kissing, so that when the kissing stopped -

"Parker!"

\- Sophie was sprawled over the top of her, Parker still holding on with her arms and legs, and Sophie bracing herself against the mattress above her.

"I don't… That is, I didn't…"

"It's okay," Parker said with a half-grimace, half-smile. "Most people don't."

"Why?… Did you…?" Sophie tried again, and then had to stop herself.

Parker just watched her patiently. "Did you want to do _this_ again?"

Sophie just looked at her, helplessly, and nodded. Parker didn't so much as smile, as much as her mouth twitched up at the corners and her whole face shifted, and then she was pulling Sophie down and rolling them again, so that Parker was top. Her lips were soft and insistent, and her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, handling Sophie like she was one of Parker's locks.

"Oh!" Sophie cried out in surprise when Parker's hands slipped up her nightgown, thumbs stroking at her hipbones.

"Is that alright?" Parker asked, expression frozen for an instant until Sophie hummed an assent against her lips and pulled her closer.

"How's that?" she asked, when she slipped her hand inside Sophie's panties, and when Sophie arched up her eyes went just a little bit wider, and a little more focused. "What about this?" she asked, as her fingers slipped inside Sophie and made her yell.

"Parker!" Sophie gasped out, slipping her hand behind Parker's neck and _tugging_. "Stop. Talking."

"Okay," Parker agreed happily, and kissed her again.

 

* * *

 

"I'm really glad that Nate wasn't mad at me," Parker said happily, her face pressed into Sophie's breasts later, as they tried to catch their breath.

"Me, too, Parker," Sophie breathed, stroking her hair. "Me, too."


End file.
